


you are the reason i'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Movie Night, gay boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You suck at this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the reason i'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmMMMMMMMAWW sappy titles yep yep
> 
> did this on request from an anon on tumblr. ended up enjoying it much more than probably necessary

There’s something to be said about Hinata’s ability to turn every situation into a competition.

Well, that is, every situation that involves Kageyama. It doesn’t matter what they’re doing—it _has_ to be a competition, because he has to beat him. When he comes over to finish homework, somehow Hinata convinces him to “take a break” (even though they’ve only been working on anything for, like, five minutes) so that they can go play Mario Kart. And, of course, that ends up being a competition to see who can win the most races. It’s only slightly surprising that Hinata ends up beating him, and Kageyama had sort of been hoping that would quench Hinata’s weird thirst for winning against him, but then they go to heat up dinner and it’s a race to see who can eat faster (Kageyama wins).

Everything, everything, everything is a competition. It gets annoying sooner or later because, really, Kageyama just wants to finish their stupid work, but mostly it’s kind of fun. It keeps them busy to distract him from the lingering weirdness of being at Hinata’s house for the first time, especially without his parents home. (Which is a stupid thing to feel weird about because Hinata’s been to his house, once, and _his_ mom wasn’t there most of the time, and besides, it’s not like anything is going to happen so he shouldn’t be nervous, right?)

(He’s still kind of nervous anyway.)

Hinata races him back upstairs and then to see who can finish their work faster. He gives up on that one pretty quickly though, and he somehow manages to convince Kageyama to take yet _another_ break to “I dunno, watch a movie or something?”

“Dumbass, you’ve only got a page done,” he starts to say, referring to the essay that’s due Sunday night, but Hinata is whining and being annoying and looking absolutely pathetic, so he gives in anyway.

Immediately, the redhead perks up, and they head back downstairs for the second time. While he’s rummaging around his stack of movies to find something for them to watch, he says, “My mom’ll be home around nine with Natsu and Dad.”

Kageyama nods before realizing that the other can’t see the motion with his back to him. “Yeah, okay.”

“What time do you need to leave?”

Kageyama shrugs. “My mom didn’t give me a time. Whenever you want me to leave, I guess.”

“I’ll just see what Mom wants to do when she gets home,” Hinata decides at the same time he picks a movie, putting the disc in the DVD player and coming to sit next to Kageyama on the sofa. He seems to realize he forgot the popcorn, and goes to make some while Kageyama watches the previews.

He gets back with a large bowl and two glasses of Coke just in time for the opening scene. It’s some old horror movie, one of those with bad special effects and overly dramatic music. It’s not scary, but it’s entertaining all the same.

Hinata keeps laughing at all the parts that are supposed to be really dramatic and scary, and Kageyama hits him upside the head lightly, a “Shut up, stupid,” on his tongue to cover up how distracted he is by the way Hinata’s nose scrunches up when he laughs. Hinata only snickers more, dodges another swipe aimed at him, and sticks his tongue out tauntingly.

Somehow during the movie, they’ve managed to scoot closer together, Hinata’s arm brushing Kageyama, and if Hinata notices, he doesn’t move. Maybe he does this all the time and it just goes unnoticed, but Kageyama suddenly feels like he touches him more than is necessary, tugging on his sleeve when he’s not paying attention to a particularly hilarious part, brushing their knees together, bumping his shoulder against him when he wants to be annoying. Except, it’s _not_ annoying; mostly it’s just distracting, and it’s making his throat feel tight and his face warm, and he thinks he missed a particularly hilarious part, because Hinata’s laughing again and Kageyama can’t be bothered to figure out why.

After a moment, there’s silence besides the movie, and Hinata settles back into the couch, nibbling on a piece of popcorn quietly. He must’ve noticed Kageyama’s inability to pay attention, because he lowers the TV’s volume and sits up straighter, shifting in his spot to look at his friend better.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Kageyama blinks. “What?”

“You’re not paying attention. Are you bored?”

“Um,” he reaches for the popcorn to distract himself, but only ends up bumping hands with Hinata and successfully making his situation worse. “I’m fine,” he finishes lamely.

“Your face is all red,” Hinata points out, and that only makes said face redder. “Do you have a fever or something? We have practice tomorrow and if your sick then—“

“I’m fine,” he snaps again, feeling agitated. “I’m not sick.”

“Then why’s your face red?”

“It’s hot in here,” he lies.

Hinata seems to take that as an answer, shrugging his shoulders and taking another handful of popcorn. “Feels fine to me.” All the same, he drops it, turning the TV’s volume back up.

Apparently the movie’s gotten boring again, because after a few minutes of trying to watch it, Hinata decides it would be more fun to throw popcorn in the air and catch pieces in his mouth. He continues that for a bit, scrunching his nose up in concentration when he can’t seem to get the hang of it and trying again.

Kageyama snorts. “You suck at that.”

“Shut up,” Hinata says, throwing another piece up and only having it hit his chin.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Hinata squints at him and shoves the bowl his way. “Why don’t you do it then, Bakageyama?”

Kageyama narrows his eyes back and takes the bowl somewhat grudgingly. “I will,” he says. Hinata watches him throw a piece up and catch it in his mouth.

“Whoa!” The redhead leans forward in his seat, looking impressed. “Here, throw some to me!”

“You’re not gonna catch it,” Kageyama says, but he’s picking up a piece anyway.

It takes three tries before Hinata manages to catch one, looking triumphant and childishly excited. There’s that glint in his eyes again when he grins and says, “Bet I can catch more than you.”

There it is. Always a competition. Kageyama snorts. “Can not.”

And that’s that, really, because then they’re both throwing popcorn in the air and successfully messing up the living room. There’s going to be popcorn in between the couch seats for weeks, Kageyama thinks with some remorse, but Hinata’s grinning and saying, “Twenty-three,” so he continues anyway.

The popcorn is all gone by the time he manages to reach a count of forty-six, Hinata with forty-one, and Hinata flops down on the couch, movie long forgotten but still playing.

“You win,” he says, pouting slightly. “Mom’s gonna be mad if she sees this mess so you better not leave before helping me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kageyama agrees, brushing a few pieces onto the floor. He gets up from the couch while Hinata rushes into the kitchen to find a broom and pan. They clean their mess up in mostly silence, Kageyama bending down to reach between the seats and get pieces out of the couch while Hinata deals with the floor. Somehow, he manages to bump into Kageyama every two seconds while he’s cleaning, and the third time it pushes him into the couch.

Hinata grins innocently. “Sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry at all, and he starts back to the kitchen to throw the trash away.

Kageyama stands up and sticks his leg out, tripping the other enough for him to stumble. “Sorry,” he copies, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Hinata huffs, cheeks red, and throws the popcorn away before coming back into the living room where the other has already gone to sitting down again. He kicks his shin on his way to sit down too. “Whoops.”

“That was clearly on purpose.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The bickering and minimal roughhousing escalates until the two somehow manage to end up wrestling on the couch. Hinata pins him first.

“I win,” he taunts, looking smug, and Kageyama takes the moment to reverse the position.

“You were saying?”

Hinata huffs, blowing a piece of orange hair out of his eyes and going limp in Kageyama’s grip. There’s silence for a moment, the movie somehow still playing in the background, and even with that as background noise it’s much too quiet suddenly. Kageyama’s face heats up when he realizes just how close their faces have gotten.

“Um,” he says.

Hinata looks dazed. “This, um.” He doesn’t continue his sentence, instead blinking owlishly at Kageyama, who still hasn’t moved from his position above him.

“I’ll, just, um—“

“Kageyama—“

Somehow while trying to both sit up, they manage to knock heads.

“Jesus!”

“Fuck—“

Hinata rubs his head, eyes clenched shut, but when he opens them to look at Kageyama, his face splits into a grin, nose scrunching up, and he’s laughing suddenly. The taller stares at him for a moment, unsure how to respond, before he feels himself grin a little too.

“Stupid,” Hinata says.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama says back.

It’s oddly mutual when they lean in, press their noses together at first before bumping cheeks in an awkward attempt at a first kiss. It’s uncomfortable and closed mouth and Hinata’s still laughing and they miss at first, but all the same, it leaves Kageyama kind of wanting to kiss him again, so he does.

The second time they pull away, Hinata takes his time before his eyelashes flutter and he opens his eyes, and then he’s smiling again and pulling Kageyama down again, his arms wrapping around his neck.

“You suck at this,” Hinata says, and Kageyama feels his face heat up.

“Do not,” he grumbles.

“Do too. You’re too stiff and you won’t even tilt your head. C’mere, try again,” he tells him, and Kageyama sort of rolls his eyes to make it seem less like he’s really happy about this before leaning down again. He makes sure to tilt his head this time.

“See?” Hinata mumbles, sounding a bit distracted. “That’s better.”

They stay like that for a while, kissing on Hinata’s living room couch, before they hear the front door being unlocked and immediately jump apart. Hinata’s mother enters with Natsu and their dad in tow, looking tired but pleasant nonetheless.

“Oh, hello, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata’s mom says, and Kageyama tries to look less like he’d just been making out with her son. “I didn’t know you were still over.”

“My, uh, my mom didn’t tell me when to be home,” he provides in response, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Hinata’s hair is messier than usual and Kageyama hopes no one notices just how pink the boy’s lips are.

Said boy stands up from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen, looking oddly normal for someone who’d just had a tongue down his throat. “When should he go home?” he asks his mother.

She shrugs. “I can drive him home right now if—“

“No!” Hinata interrupts, and seeing how startled she looks, he elaborates, “I can walk him. You just got home anyway.”

“O-oh. Okay. Be careful,” she calls as Hinata turns back to the living room and motions for the other to follow him.

“We will,” he tells her, and after they get Kageyama’s backpack from upstairs, they head out together.

The walk to Kageyama’s house is thirty minutes if they take the short cut, which they do, and the first couple of minutes are quiet, neither sure how to break the silence. Kageyama is still thinking about kissing him when the other starts talking about something or another, and that seems to put them both back into a normal mood, because then they’re bickering like normal the rest of the way there.

When they get to Kageyama’s house, Hinata rocks on his toes, arms behind his back, looking like he’s unsure.

“Night,” Kageyama says, already turning around to head inside, but Hinata tugs on his shirt sleeve to pull him back and he’s on his tip toes so he can reach to kiss him.

“Night, Bakageyama,” Hinata smiles and bounces off, leaving Kageyama standing at his door and cursing Hinata for not giving him a chance to kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina: *holds me*
> 
> me: *is hold*


End file.
